Chespin vs Spartis
Wiz: Pokemon are amazing Creatures and we shall be looking at two of them Boomstick:There's Spartis. A weird Colored Riolu Wiz: and Chespin. One of the protectors of Lumiose City Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and He's Wiz Wiz: And we will be looking at their Weapons.Skills and armor to see who would win in a Boomstick: DEATH BATTLE CHESPIN Wiz: Chespin Rootabarb is a 14 Year old Chespin who one day met his Friends Froakie And Fennekin Boomstick: He can use Vine Whip,Energy Ball,Solar Beam And a move he shouldn't be able to learn. Frenzy Plant Wiz; He can also use Backup Moves like Bite, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf And Grass Knot Boomstick: He is an Expert at Hand To Hand combat and he Somehow has SuperHuman Strength and Durability Wiz: He Also has Infinite Stamina As shown in an episode of their Show. The Racing Pace Boomstick: Wait he has a show? Wiz: with all of his Friends yes. But it is limited to very few Views Boomstick: He also can use Video game Moves like the Tatsu-Tainamukipoo Wiz: Tat-Sumaki-Senpu-Kyak-u Boomstick: He might just win Chespin: Let's Kick some alien Butt. Boo yah Baby SPARTIS Wiz: Spartis was a part Of the Golden sun tribe and one some Pokemon ransacked his home. So then Sought out for a lot of Power. He made friends after becoming an Arch-Riolu Boomstick: He can use Non-Pokemon moves like Blaze Buster. Soul tap and a lot of others Wiz: Spartis also has Enhanced speed and Superhuman Strength Boomstick: The dude Might just win Spartis: DIVINITY PRE-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright the Combatants are Set. Let's Settle this once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE *Somewhere in Kalos* Chespin: Doodoodooloodoopboopscoop *Spartis Appears* Spartis: Hello There Chespin: Hi *Spartis Quickly Thinks of Chespin as a Threat* Chespin: Ya wanna Fight? Alright time to Rumble FIG- Chespin: Cheap Shot *Chespin Starts Punching and Uppercuting Spartis* Chespin: Energy Ball *Chespin Throws the Ball of Energy at Spartis* Spartis: Feel the wrath Of My Soul Tap *Chespin Starts moving rapidly* Chespin: Hah! You're Never gonna Catch Me ya Dummy *Spartis gets angry and Rushes towards Chespin* Chespin: Man You're Bad at this *Chespin Kicks Spartis in the air* Chespin: Pin Missile *Pins start to Fly towards Spartis and Hit him* Chespin: Magical Leaf *a Storm of Enchanted Leaves Attack Spartis* Chespin: Shoryuken *Chespin uppercuts Spartis like a Boss* Chespin: Bite *Chespin charges at Spartis and Bites him* Spartis: Ow! Chespin: Solar Beam *Chespin fires a Beam of Solar energy at Spartis But It's stops before hitting him* *Spartis pushes the Solar Beam at Chespin* Chespin: nuh! Ur *Chespin starts Moving while Punching the Solar Beam* Chespin: I will not L-Lose! NEVER *Chespin uses one Last punch to redirect the Solar Beam and It disintegrates Spartis* KO Chespin: Welp He's Taken Care Of *Chespin Walks Home* Boomstick: Wow Wiz: Let me Explain Everything. Spartis of course would never Cheap Shot his opponent While Chespin would. That Ultimately led to Him being disintegrated. Chespin is a Master when it Comes to Luring opponents into his Trap of Death and he Can Breathe in Space. He has also Survived an Airstrike. He is very Hot Headed but when it Comes to Fighting. He Keeps his cool Boomstick: Looks like Spartis just got Ches-pinned Wiz: The winner is Chespin ADVANTAGES Strength